Krasnik
by Mink Iason
Summary: Krasnik : Kurofay - Kurogane es el líder del clan vampiro, esta destinado a exterminar la raza humana que sucederá cuando descubra un humano que es la clave para exterminar a los de su especie . Este es mi segundo fanfiction en español
1. Chapter 1

Introducción: Krasniks

''_Darkness is a all I got_

_La oscuridad es todo lo que tengo'' –_

''_If I could save you I won't mind _

_Dying today ''_

''_Si te puedo salvar, no me importa _

_Morir hoy ''_

**-Youo Suwa -**

**Capitulo: 1 Cold**

_La vida es algo tan simple que se desvanece entre mis dedos pasa frente a mis ojos sin que la vea la escucho cerca sin alcanzarla me han contado que es muy bella si no tratas de alterarla con pensamientos negativos cada vez que parpadeas esta acelera su paso _

_Pero lo cierto es que ahora mi la vida puede ser resumida en una palabra_ –aburrida

Amo –está aquí? necesito preguntarle algo amo- se escuchaba la voz temerosa de Duo uno de los vampiros inexpertos del clan , sus finos dedos blancos temblaban con temor ,su cabellera larga cubría gran parte de su espalda baja ,sus orbes se abrían con curiosidad al escuchar sonidos al otro lado de la puerta caoba, hasta ese momento su única misión era quedarse las 24 horas a servicios del joven amo .

-Hola – QUE HACES AQUÍ? Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de su espalda lo que produjo un inesperado salto por parte del vampiro .Era Tomoyo una de las vampiras mayores del clan que era muy amigable con él y todos los inexpertos que tenían la desgracia de servirle al joven amo

Dúo llevaba exactamente veinte minutos parado afuera de la habitación del poderoso jefe del clan, comenzaba a lamentar el tener que avisarle que requerían de su presencia en el gran salón, seguro que el hecho que Tomoyo este aquí no iba a ser bueno por amigablemente que ella sea, para su amo solo era una molestia tenerla cerca ella siempre le trataba como un niño lo que el odiaba por cierto .

-Hola ! Hmm bueno Tomoyo-sama yo eh venido a decirle al amo que se requiere de su presencia en el salón –Clow sama me pidió que lo llamara urgente –al terminar de hablar se inclinó hacia delante en señal de respeto .

-No te preocupes Duo-chan yo le diré por ti de seguro está practicando el violín o escribe – dijo sonriendo ella tendría una excusa para entrar y hablar con él .

-Se puede saber que es tanto alboroto afuera de mi habitación que es lo que quieren odio que me interrumpan cuando escribo !-una estruendosa voz se escuchó .

Ya ni siquiera me dejan en paz… – justo frente a ellos estaba un muy enojado vampiro cuyos ojos eran rojos incandescente su mirada era llena de ira se podía sentir su gran poder emanar de su cuerpo una aura poderosa .

Ah Haganemeru!- Deja de enojarte por todo mira la cara del joven Duo está muy aterrado debes aprender a controlarte pronto asumirás las riendas del clan Suwa y si no aprendes si quiera a bajar el tono de tu voz no sé cómo guiaras este gran clan –le respondió Tomoyo con un tono muy tranquilo girando sus ojos .Dúo estaba muy asustado sus ojos muy abiertos no se esperó tremenda reacción solo por charlar afuera de su habitación

Cállate Tomoyo no me llames por ese nombre lo odio tampoco quiero tus sermones no soy un niño – Que es lo que quieres? –respondió muy severamente él y Tomoyo habían sido amigos desde que la infancia .

Necesitas bajar Clow está aquí y...- sin que termine la frase Kurogane había desaparecido dejando nada más que una suave brisa .

Y si no te apuras se enojara…. – Tomoyo tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para darse cuenta que su amigo se había esfumado una vez más dejándola con la frase a medio terminar se voltio hacia Duo y dijó : Bueno parece que sus poderes han incrementado pero sigue teniendo problemas de actitud –dijo sonriéndole muy triste a Dúo quien ya estaba a punto de irse ya que la habitación de su amo le daban escalofríos.


	2. Chapter 2

Krasnik

Capitulo: Reflect

La interminable idea de existir sin él era lo que más le producía dolor como comenzó todo era tan inesperado, aun con algo de temor y entusiasmo lo recordaba .el joven de ojos claros y facciones finas mientras meditaba en el corredor del castillo, que hubiera sido de el sin ese encuentro casual del destino, ese ser era indescriptiblemente audaz, manipulador y muy cruel según lo que los demás decían, pero ante sus ojos, corazón y mente podría ser descrito con una sola palabra: _Salvador_.

Con sus pies descalzos y temblando de frio por estar expuesto al clima y al piso de mármol de aquel engañoso e imponente lugar, el joven solo podía hacer una cosa esperar y sumergirse en sus recuerdos los cuales estaban en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez .

_DOLOR! Todo lo que siento en estos momentos es dolor mi cuerpo, mis órganos inclusive mi sangre se siete hirviendo a través de mis venas, que me está pasando? dónde estoy ? Que es este lugar ?-repetía en su mente un delirante joven de apenas 14 años , quien se sentía a punto de morir en el bosque ,corriendo de su persecutor quien ya para ese instante había asesinado a su poblado y descuartizado su familia , el había dado batalla a estos ''seres'' pero nada les detenía . Las heridas en su cuerpo eran producto de los golpes y rasguños por su espalda sentía que todo llegaba a su fin , todo lo que imagino para su futuro se desvanecía en segundos , la respiración entre cortada su delicado y ya frágil cuerpo se choca ya sin fuerzas por lo que parece el tronco de un árbol , cierra sus claros orbes a la espera de lo que parece su muerte , pero no es así esta vez , no ha tenido suerte , quizás la muerte termine con esto piensa antes de cara al frio suelo de lo que parece un bosque –_

_Oye! despierta YA! Es hora de irnos-Una voz oscura se escucha tomándolo por su antebrazo forzándolo a ponerse de pie, sin ningún cuidado lo levanta y lanza como un objeto por los aires, para ser atrapado por otro ''ser'' que lo rasguña en la cara al dar le un par de cachetadas para que camine _

_Que es lo que te pasa ?... Camina ¡Ahora! – lo obliga a caminar sin antes poner le lo que parece un par de grilletes en sus pies haciendo que su cuerpo proteste del dolor._

_Vamos ..-le empuja para guiarle a lo que parece ser un camino, pronto se da cuenta que no está solo, hay más personas caminando a su lado, sin poder distinguirlos sus ojos han empezado a sangrar por tantos golpes, su visión es muy escasa._

_Parece que nuestra caza ha sido muy buena hoy.. El amo estará feliz de saber que estos esclavos son jóvenes y vírgenes – termina la frase relamiéndose los labios al imaginarse como torturaran a los jóvenes de los poblados que han capturado. _

_El joven no entiende la conversación al cien por ciento, debido al estado en el que su cuerpo se encuentra, pero alcanza a escuchar lo de la ''caza''._

_Al llegar a su ''destino'' el joven se siente aún más nervioso no entiende en que momento ha llegado a aquel lugar , han pasado solo segundos y ahora están frente a lo que parece ser un castillo , sus pies le arden , deteniéndose por el dolor cae de rodillas pero sin esperarse un latigazo propiciado por sus captores quienes no le dejan para ni para tomar aire , ahora lo entiende su suerte le ha dado un golpe bajo , el ha sido elegido para lo que parece es un festín para seres demoniacos o sádicos , sus cansados ojos no le dejan ver muy bien a sus alrededores pero los otros jóvenes que aparentan tener su edad o quizás menores están ya suplicando al ver que serán enviados a lo que parece unas celdas con cadenas y en cada una una especia de ser con aspecto de verdugo listo para someterlos ante el , su mente se nubla ante tal escena los primeros de la fila han sido encadenados y su sangre es exprimida de sus cuerpos dejándolos al borde de la muerte , gritos de dolor , pánico y desesperación es todo lo que se escucha en ese lugar , el joven se queda estático piensa como salir de allí , que hacer en una situación así , pero es sacado de aquel trance por otro joven que al parecer no esta tan tranquilo como el ._

_-Quiero escapar ¡ Ayúdame ¡ No quiero morir ¡ -Este joven de cabellera dorada suplica mientras le toma por las manos sacudiéndolo en el proceso , sus suplicas se vuelven gritos , ahora si se siente desesperado era ya casi su turno para ser cortado y exprimido con el fin de obtener su sangre , primero el joven suplicante antes de el y luego el fin , alguien a sus espaladas ríe con histeria , al girarse se encuentra con una joven algo menor que el , la cual esta delirando , se acerca a hasta su rostro para susurrarle -Ojala Youo llegue pronto escuche que él es más fuerte -dicho esas palabras se desmaya dejando al descubierto una herida en su estómago muy profunda , definitivamente estaba muriendo , pensaba el joven que ahora veía como uno de los verdugos en cuestión se acerca a él con un cuchillo ._

_-Que .. Que va hacer me ?No No ! –Grita lo más que puede uniéndose en la desesperación de los demás jóvenes que al igual que el gritan y luchan ante los in misericordes castigos._

_Ven aquí – escucha mientras siente como este ser le toma las muñecas y le corta varias veces dejando que la sangre fluya por sus venas, agarrándole del cabello le hace varios cortes profundos en las mejillas y brazos._

_-No puedo ..No puedo más…-su mente se queda en blanco tantos cortes en su piel le están desangrando , siente que ya no hay motivo para luchar más , pronto todo se desvanecerá y podrá encontrarse con sus seres queridos en el mas allá ,pero antes de que su voluntad se doblegue recuerda algo su promesa , aquella promesa que él, le hizo a su hermano Subaru , aquella vez cuando era solo un niño , el debía vivir por ambos , sintiéndose al borde de un abismo recobra su sentidos y comienza a luchar , pateando y aflojándose del agarre del ser que le está ahora no solo cortando ,esta tomando de su sangre como si fuese un elixir ._

_Déjame ¡ Déjame ir ¡ Grita ya casi sin voz ¡ -olvidándose de las cadenas en sus pies trata de correr fallando miserablemente , cae de rodillas con la sangre en ya casi todo su desnudo cuerpo , su lucha por liberarse del agarre del oscuro ser no disminuye ._

_Que están haciendo? –Una voz profunda pregunta en la entrada del castillo, el joven no puede ver de quien se trata pero escucha que aquel ser se acerca más y más._

_-Les dije que no quiero involucrarme con estas matanzas en mis aposentos ¡ -Era un ser muy oscuro pero su aura era muy poderosa todos los ''verdugos '' retrocedieron , los jóvenes dejaron de gritar y luchar excepto el joven de claros orbes sometido en la primera fila quien estaba de rodillas suplicando que deje de tomar su sangre , en definitiva aquel verdugo no le importaba la presencia del recién llegado seguía apuñalando y cortando más , mientras el joven gritaba por su vida ._

_Se acerca de manera rápida ante la escena y con su mirada en el verdugo dice: Acaso no me has escuchado ?He dicho no quiero más sacrificios ni capturas en mis castillos ¡ - se da media vuelta para seguir su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido –Y quiero que limpien le lugar ahora ¡ Le repite sin alterarse pero sus orbes escarlatas se abren con sorpresa al sentir una mano tocando su pierna de manera desesperada , baja sus orbes escarlatas para notar que el joven torturado esta de rodillas llorando y suplicándole que le salve._

_Por favor.. Por favor .. –Ayuda! Se lo suplico .. Youo sama .. Ayúdeme ..-todo su ser estremece ante tal humano, como sabría su nombre, los demás humanos no le podían tocar, ellos le temían y su aura era muy fuerte como para que alguien le toque. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se inclina ante el joven deshecho que se desangraba mientras le suplicaba por ayuda –Como te llamas niño?-dice mientras con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo levanta en sus brazos para notar lo liviano que es el delicado jovencito y que está a punto de morir su corazón ya se está apagando latido a latido .El joven ante él le producía una sensación que él creía había muerto era pena , o quizás lastima , aún tenía sentimientos después de todo ._

_Soy -... Kamui… -le responde con su aliento entrecortado, tratando que su visión se enfoque en el rostro serio del joven vampiro frente a él, quien ahora le observaba con curisosidad y con sus orbes escarlatas con algo que parecía pena._

_Joven amo ese es uno de los esclavos fruto de la caza de esta noche, dice el mismo verdugo de antes tratando de quitarle al moribundo joven de los brazos del imponente vampiro –Deje que le quitemos la piel y pueda saborear su sangre –le comenta riendo, pero antes de que le diga algo más el vampiro utiliza su diestra para estrangularlo en segundos, se gira ante los demás para enseñarles como le arranca la piel con una mano mientras con la otra carga al moribundo joven._

_-Quien se atreva hacer me otra broma de estas, me las pagará caro yo no soy ninguna burla de Uds. Seres inmundos yo no necesito la sangre de estos seres para vivir así que limpien y liberen a estos esclavos, y si Clow pregunta díganle al maldito que yo soy quien está a cargo ahora, he vuelto para tomar las riendas de este lugar - dicho eso se marcha llevándose al joven consigo._

_Ya en una de las recamaras del sexto piso , el joven es depositado en una cama –Oye niño .. Despierta –susurra un más calmado y desinteresado vampiro. El joven se despierta aún muy débil mientras el vampiro se posa sobre el lamiendo las cortadas en sus muñecas y las cortadas en su rostro , el joven no sabe qué hacer siente que está llegando al paraíso cada vez que el vampiro toca con su lengua sus heridas es como un calmante par el dolor y nota con algo de dificultad como se cierran las heridas totalmente , intenta hablar le pero es callado cuando este se inclina y pasa su lengua por las cortadas de sus labios , dejándolo totalmente extasiado por sus acciones no solo siente que le salvo , siente que le está trayendo a la vida ._

_El vampiro logra darse cuenta que el joven se está dejando llevar por su muy particular manera de curar las heridas y gira sus orbes escarlatas de manera aburrida –Niño .. No te confundas .. Estoy deteniendo el sangrado, te aconsejo que no salgas de este lugar hasta que yo regrese un par de horas . _

_Kamui no sabe si escucharlo o seguir en el trance que le produce el contacto físico con aquel ser poderoso así que intenta hablar otra vez , agradecerle por sacarlo de aquel infierno pero al abrir sus labios se encuentra acallado por el vampiro quien con cuidado lo ayuda a sentar y le da de beber lo que parece es agua , pero al bajar por su garganta se da cuenta que es muy espesa y se estremece , su cuerpo se sacude involuntariamente y trata de sostenerse a si mismo pero cuando intenta levantarse el vampiro se acerca a él para susurrarle en los labios : - Nadie te tocará mientras estés bajo mi poder , ya perdí muchos antes, espero que tu entiendas y sepas obedecer me- dichas esas palabras pone su diestra en la nuca del joven y recita lo que parece latín dejando que el cuerpo del joven se relaje y caiga en un profundo sueño . _

Aquel día fue cuando mi obsesión por Kurogane empezó , piensa para si un muy distraído Kamui -El me dio la oportunidad de estar a su lado aunque sea como un humano hibrido pero a su lado –dejando salir un largo suspiro el joven no nota la presencia de alguien acercándose al final del corredor .

-Vaya , vaya .. Si no es el pequeño eslavo de Youo , yo que pensé que estarías mejor protegido –la voz era inconfundible , uno de los más ambiciosos de poder Fuma .

-Que quieres? Mi amo no se encuentra y estoy esperando a Tsukishiro para acompañarlo en su travesía de vuelta –responde sin ánimos y sin siquiera mirarle a la cara un muy molesto Kamui .

-Jaja ¡ Que que … quiero ? –el vampiro siente como su ira aumente por la pregunta del joven y sin dejarle mucho tiempo chasquea sus dedos en señal de aprobación para los dos seres que le acompañan se materialicen.

-Sujétenlo Ahora! – indica a dos seres envueltos en tinieblas que toman al joven de sus cabellos y golpean en el rostro sin parar ante las ordenes de su amo.


	3. Chapter 3: Act!

Capitulo :Act

Abriendo lentamente sus claros orbes ya cansados siente como si hubieran pasado años o quizás siglos , poco a poco el muy conocido dolor vuelve a su cuerpo_-¿Dónde estoy?_ –examina el lugar para darse cuenta que ha sido llevado a uno de los calabozos donde sin que Kurogane lo sepa aún se mantiene el tráfico de esclavos , sus orbes se abren con sorpresa –_No ..No ….puede ser_ –dice en voz alta, percatándose que sus manos están atadas en dos extremos diferentes en una pared mientras sus piernas han sido inmovilizadas.

-_Te dije que la sangre de este chico es mejor que la de los demás esclavos_ – un muy complacido vampiro comenta al clavar sus colmillos en la piel expuesta del joven quien grita de dolor.

-¡_AHH ..-_ jadeando responde _-Mi…. Mi amo vendrá! y los matará_ !-grita con su voz entrecortada un ya muy aterrado Kamui que jamás había sido mordido por un vampiro antes . –_No debí salir de los aposentos del clan Suwa..Mi amo ..se molestara conmigo–_ piensa en sus adentros Kamui sintiendo una oleada de dolor –_Ahhh! Basta ..BASTA!-_grita una vez más mientras un segundo vampiro al cual no reconoce clava sus largos colmillos en la piel expuesta de su cuello dejando que la sangre fluya libremente manchando toda su ropa y dejándolo aún más débil.

-_No creo que él te pueda rastrear este es un nuevo escondite .. Querido Kamui!_-le indica un muy feliz Fuma que ha optado por sentarse en una silla para observar el dolor del joven.

_-Yo sé.. Que Kurogane vendrá por mi..El siempre vigila que yo no salga…El vendrá-_ responde con su voz casi deshecha Kamui, inhalando mucho aire entre cada palabra, sus piernas ya están venciéndose ante el dolor.

_-Youo No vendrá! Estúpido humano!- ¿Que acaso no entiendes ? Él tenía que unificarse con los demás clanes no volverá solo por inmundo humano que le desobedece –Ja jaja_–Rie con burla uno de sus captores mientras bebe de su sangre dejando que fluya un más de la cuenta hasta llegar al suelo , su objetivo era dejar que el joven humano se desangre .

-_No .. No .. KUROGANEEEE! –_Grita con desesperación utilizando sus últimas fuerzas Kamui siente que lagrimas han empezado a caer desde sus claros orbes sin su permiso, solloza más al sentir que uno de sus captores le desviste.

Justo cuando Fuma se acerca para probar la sangre que tanto sus sirvientes alardeaban de ser la mejor, siente que una fuerza lo golpea quemándole el pecho y grita – _Youo parece que tus poderes solo incrementan_ –levantando una ceja –_Yo que pensé que ese truquito de andar salvando humanos lo habías olvidado ya. _

_-Has olvidado que odio que toques con tus asquerosas manos lo que es mío!-_dando unos cuantos pasos el imponente vampiro de tez oscura el toma del cuello y lo estrangula diciendo –_ No volverás a tocar mi propiedad !Maldito Fuma !-_lo lanza a una de las paredes con mucha fuerza .

-_Bien .. Parece que se han divertido con mi humano lo suficiente .._ – les comenta acercándose a kamui muy tranquilo posando sus brazos por su torso deja que sus labios le susurren al oído- _Chico …levántate .._

– Parpadeando lentamente mientras grita – _Amo .. AMO .. HA VUELTO_ !-sollozando el joven de orbes claros ante la presencia de su salvador , Kurogane lo toma de la barbilla para con sus pulgares limpiar las lágrimas –_Esta bien .. Kamui Tranquilo_ –dicho esto se inclina a él para percatarse que ha sido mordido y es allí cuando su furia se incrementa , no era posible él había cuidado que nadie muerda al inocente humano que había salvado ya cinco años atrás , con toda la poca paciencia que le queda lo desata y carga dejando que el frágil joven se recueste en su pecho , sin vacilar se inclina para recostarlo y comienza a lamer las heridas dejando que su saliva curativa le cierre todas por completo pero cuando llega al cuello hace algo de presión con su diestra en la herida y observa al joven ante él , totalmente débil le escucha decir –_Amo.. Duele... me duele mucho... –_temblando por el dolor se aferra al cuerpo del poderoso vampiro, tratando de que este le cure una vez más, sus dedos se cierran en la chaqueta oscura del mayor haciendo que sus nudillos palidezcan de tanta presión. Mientras Kurogane se encontraba en aquella labor, los vampiros estaban atónitos viendo la escena, como el muy cruel Youo que se divertía matando humanos hace un tiempo atrás, ahora estaba curando un simple humano.

-_Kamui... ¿Quién te ha mordido?_ – Pregunto sintiendo aún más rabia e ira en su ser, debía dejar en claro que este humano, no era un simple esclavo no era una mascota, era suyo en todo sentido de la palabra, nadie podía tocarlo peor aún convertirlo en un vampiro de la clase más baja como lo eran los sirvientes de Fuma y de los demás clanes.

-Amo.. No .. Lo sé .. Ambos … creo ..Ellos me han mordido – Le responde un ya muy delirante Kamui que le toma de las manos para abrazarlas –Amo... Ayúdeme...No volveré a desobedecer...Por favor…. Ayuda... Me quema.. – implora a Kurogane quien ahora tiene claro lo que debe hacer y le responde – ¡Perfecto!- se inclina hasta estar en su cuello y limpia la sangre con su mano luego ladea su rostro y lame las heridas pero entiende que eso no es suficiente – Kuro…Kurogane…. amo ... No lo soporto más Ahhh! Me quema el cuello... Yo... -Antes de que Kamui siga suplicando Kurogane le toma delicadamente acercándolo lo suficiente para clavar sus colmillos en su cuello pero no hasta el fondo solo lo suficiente para extraer una bocanada de sangre y escupirla.

Kamui abre sus ojos con sorpresa , se siente extraño los colmillos de Kurogane en su cuello le producen placer se siente muy bien toma un largo suspiro y se desmaya dejándose caer en un sueño profundo.

-Pero que .. Lindo Youo .. Has optado por quitar el veneno al humano …que belleza – Le replica un muy alterado Fuma que envidiaba los poderes que poseía Kurogane desde muchos milenios atrás inclusive antes de que este fuera concebido , no toleraba el hecho que Kurogane estaría a cargo de todo el clan y el reino después de todo .

-No hables ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ..- le dice Kurogane que aún no se va del lado de Kamui , para hacer algo que debió hacer desde hace mucho tiempo , cortándose una de sus muñecas la acerca a la boca semi abierta del menor y le da de beber su sangre pura , el cuerpo del joven comienza a sacudirse incontrolablemente asimilando la sangre extraña en su ser.

_-¿Pero…. Pero que has hecho .. Le has dado tu sangre… Yuou como has podido? – La sangre de los Krasnik no debe ser mezclada con la de un humano, eso es impuro…- _Fuma se queda boquiabierta al ver que Kurogane ni siquiera se inmuta ante sus palabras, era un pecado para los de su especie el mezclar su sangre , por un simple e impuro humano .

De repente todo se oscurece en aquel calabozo oculto en uno de los pasadizos de la gran mansión lateral del clan , las paredes de piedra adornadas con velas ahora están sumidas en le penumbra absoluta y llena de llamas en el cuerpo del heredero del clan se nota un aura oscura emanado desde sus adentros su aspecto es diferente en definitiva , primero los sirvientes que estaban muy callados ante la presencia del este se incendian al mismo tiempo gritando, luego Fuma siente que le quema su piel pero decide ignorar el dolor ya que en un parpadeo esta frente a Kurogane quien sus antes orbes escarlatas ahora eran negros y enormes, sus manos son dos garras enormes que le estrangulan lo último que escucha son los gritos de sus sirvientes mientras se queman y son torturados de una manera espantosa ,todo su ser arde en llamas azules y rojas .

El heredero del clan cuyo aspecto era lo más parecido al de un ser propio del abismo de las profundas tinieblas aún se encontraba con ira en su ser dispuesto arremeter contra quien sea necesario a cambio de dejar en claro que su cercano mandato sería totalmente diferente al de Clow de pronto aclara un poco su camino sin dejar rastro de los miserables vampiros de clase baja que habrían arruinado sus planes , enviando el resto de su cuerpo pulverizado al bien llamado abismo oscuro que se encuentra entre la dimensión actual y la del reino de Shirayashiki deja el calabozo y sale con el joven Kamui en sus brazos quien en esos instantes parecía estar en un trance inducido por la sangre pura que había bebido dirigiéndose a los aposentos de los reyes y también progenitores de la raza , con el fin de aclarar las nuevas reglas y lineamientos en el reino.


End file.
